The Mosquito!
About Jeffy wakes up and its itchy all over his body. more at the story. Script Jeffy wakes up in a beatiful start with all starting good, except for one thing. A mosquito has bitten him! Jeffy: *Wakes up in a bunny pajama* *Yawn* A beatiful start of a da- Why is it itchy all over my body! DADDY! Jeffy goes to mario while mario is already on the couch, Mario asks Mario: What do you want, jeffy? You better get your clothes ready before school. Jeffy: Why is it all itchy on my body? did i finger too much pu**y? Mario: No you didn't finger pu**y. Jeffy: It's getting worse and worse! Mario: Just get your clothes ready and i'll call the doctor! Jeffy: But i'm handicapped! Mario: You're not handicapped. Stop being stupid. Jeffy: I want you to put my clothes on! Mario: I forgot you had your clothes on, Didn't i realise you sweated on it? Jeffy: i sweated on those pu**y and buttholes! Mario: Ew jeffy, stop with the disgusting gross stuff! Jeffy: Ok, daddy Mario: I didn't realise it was that ea- Jeffy: YOU WHORE DADDY! Mario: DON'T SWEAR AT YOUR DAD! Jeffy: IT'S WAY TOO ITCHY! *Jeffy gets his pajama off* Mario: I'm gonna call the doctor *Mario calls the doctor* *1 Call Later* Brooklyn Guy: Hey, Did somebody call the doctor? Mario: Yeah, My son, jeffy says that hes itchy, it's getting worse every minute! Jeffy: Yeah. Brooklyn Guy: Jesus christ you are dumb, how did you not realise it's a mosquito? Mario: What's the specie of the mosquito? Brooklyn Guy: Google says that these mosquitos are called the Minutesquito? HHHHHHAAAAAAAA! actually it really is called that. *Jeffy spots a mosquito* Jeffy: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! A FLY!! Mario: What's wrong jeffy? Jeffy: THE SCARY FLY SAID "Cmere lemme eat your butt!" Mario: A fly can't eat your butt, and it's not summ- *Mario sees a enormous mosquito* Mario: WHAT THE HELL! BROOKLYN T GUY! IS THAT A BIG A** MOSQUITO?? Brooklyn Guy: I THINK THAT'S A MINUTESQUITO! LETS GET IT! *Brooklyn guy grabs a swatter* Mario: When did you get the swatter? Brooklyn Guy: I was thinking of mosquitos so i bringed it. Let me slam that big a** mosquito's ass! *Brooklyn guy tries to slam the minutesquito, but he misses* Brooklyn Guy: God damn it, Let me hit you you piece of sh*t! Chef peepee cooks a disgusting food. Chef peepee: M MM M! How do you do all this stuff! *Chef peepee hears a mosquito noise* Chef peepee: What is that a fly? *Chef peepee spots the mosquito* Chef peepee: OH MY GOD! IS THAT A GIGANTIC MOSQUITO!! I'M OUT OF HERE! Mario: I have a special person who can solve this. *In the scene where mario is in lario's room* Lario: Alright, mario, What do you want? Mario: Theres a minutesquito in our house, and we don't know how to get rid of it. Lario: A minutesquito? That's the worst type of mosquitos ever! I even need my brother here! *Muigi Shows up* Mario: Who's that person? Lario: It's my brother muigi! Muigi: Hi mario. Mario: H-hi muigi? Lario: A minutesquito are really hard to catch even they're enormous. These are the only mosquito i can't even catch! I think 3 people can solve this *Brooklyn guy shows up unexpected* Brooklyn Guy: And me! Lario: Where the f*ck did you come from? Brooklyn Guy: I want to catch that minutesquito, Also my name's brooklyn T. guy, Whats yours two? Muigi: My names muigi! Lario: My name's lario! *In the scene where bowser junior sees the mosquito* Bowser junior: Chug chug chug This is my favorite toy ever!! Right thomas? Choo choo! *Bowser junior spots the minutesquito* Bowser junior: Is that a butterfly? Come here butterfly! *Minutesquito bites and sucks bowser jr's blood* Bowser junior: OW! STOP BUTTERFLY!, Wait is that a mosquito? AHH RUN RUN! *Bowser junior runs to chef peepee* Bowser junior: CHEF PEEPEE CHEF PEEPEE! *Scared chef peepee* Chef peepee: Wh-what d-do yo-you want? Bowser junior: I'VE BEEN BIT BY A MOSQUITO!! Chef peepee: THATS THE WORST MOSQUITO EVER! IT'S A DAMN MINUTESQUITO! Bowser junior: OH NO!! *Mario together with lario and muigi shows up with brooklyn guy with their swatters show up* Mario: We're gonna get that minutesquito! Lario: Yeah, this is my first time trying to capture a minutesquito. Muigi: Yeah, dude! Brooklyn guy: I'm gonna pee on that mosquito! Mario: What? Lario: What? Muigi: What? *Everyone says what to brooklyn guy* *Bowser comes out of his room* Bowser: What? Oh i'm gonna pee on that mosquito too! HERE I COME!! WOHOO! Lario to brooklyn guy: For f*cks sake what did you say that for? *Minutesquito flies away out the house* Bowser: DAMN IT! Trivia This is supposed to be a short, also its the first appearances of lario and muigi! It's also fishydible's first fan-fiction story.